


if we'll make it through december (we'll make it through december)

by L1S4M4N0B4N



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, if u squint, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1S4M4N0B4N/pseuds/L1S4M4N0B4N
Summary: No one brings Jennie as much comfort as her best friend Park Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	if we'll make it through december (we'll make it through december)

**Author's Note:**

> hii!!!! okay, first of all, I wrote this because I wanted to post it around Christmas, but that didn't really work out lol oops! anyway, i hope this short ish oneshot isn't too bad, I'm still practicing hehe. That brings me to my second point!! please leave some constructive criticism if you can :] I'd love to hear some feedback
> 
> i'm wishing u a happy and healthy 2021 and um see u next time maybe !!

December is meant to be the happiest time of the year, it’s meant to feel magical, warm and loving. It’s supposed to be spent with your friends & family, to create the most heartfelt moments of your life. Jennie hasn’t felt that way about December for over a few years. Jennie doesn’t see the fun in Christmas, December forces her to feel cold: both in the in- and outside.

“Jen,” Lisa peeked in the brunette’s bedroom, “me and Jisoo are going on a shopping spree, want to join?”

God, Jennie wishes she’d be able to say yes. She wishes she could lift herself off her bed, take a shower and get ready, but she just wasn’t capable of doing so. Everything felt heavy, her limps, her heart, and not to forget: her head. So as usual, she mumbled a muffled no, and turned around to face the wall of her minimalist bedroom. Lisa hesitated, her grip on the door handle tightened by thinking of how much her friend is hurting, but there was no use. Not right now. Jennie will make it through December, just like every year, was what Lisa thought. 

Days flew by, and except for work-related things such as going to the studio, or an occasional interview, Jennie stayed inside. Her beloved friends did keep an eye out on her, making sure their friend was hanging in there, nothing more can be done. 

On the 24th of December, one day before Christmas, the shared dorm had been feeling even more empty than usual. Jennie noticed a pattern, she didn’t like winter at all, but it sucked even more when Rosie was on the other side of the world. Even if both Jisoo and Lisa would be having fun in the living room, it felt more pointless than ever. Jennie’s heart clenched every time she’d walk past the blonde’s abandoned, dark bedroom. She misses Rosie’s heartwarming laugh which would never fail to put a grin on her face, even on her darkest days. She even catched herself missing the annoying habit of Rosie putting on the music a little bit too loud, the music at least distracted herself from her own self-destructive thoughts.

Jennie wondered why she had such a hard time whenever the younger one wasn’t close to her, she didn’t want to think about it too much either, though. It wasn’t such big of a deal, she told herself. She’s probably just upset because in a way, Rosie always felt like a platonic other half of her. Of course being away from your best friend would feel shit, just like her family, Rosie was like a light at the end of the tunnel, was Jennie’s conclusion. 

It was around five o’ clock when Jisoo entered Jennie’s room. In contrast to Lisa, she walked up to the shivering body and took place next to it, putting her hand gently on her friend’s cheek.  
“Me and Lisa prepared dinner and Santa visited us.’’ Jisoo tried to soften the vibe with a joke, now moving her hand from Jennie’s cheek to her dark locks, driving her it through her hair thoroughly in a comforting way.   
“I’ll be there in a bit…” The younger one let out, burying her head into Jisoo’s hand, closing every bit of distance. Ever since she got to know Jisoo in her trainee days, they’ve been each others anchor. Taking care of one another when needed. Never letting the other slip too far away.   
And just as Jennie promised, she joined her friends at the dinner table.   
It wasn’t horrible, she managed to pull herself together and to engage in the conversations, but the grey cloud which always seemed to be somewhere in her head just didn’t go away. A wave of calmness waved over her tired body as she was back in bed.

But just like most nights, Jennie couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Every noise annoyed her and every thought kept her mind going in circles. She turned, wrestled and cried in her bed, but nothing helped. Eventually she gave up, staring at the white ceiling in an attempt to calm down. It didn’t work. What did work was an unexpected sound of the room next to hers. 

Rosie.

Rosie shouldn’t be home yet. Besides, it was two am, Rosie was never too fond of playing so late at night, Jennie thought to herself. Rosie needed her sleep, unlike Jennie, she loved the feeling of being engulfed by her blanket and the noise of cars on the highway. Unlike Jennie, Rosie seemed to always be happy, she got out of bed every day and truly lived the best life she could. Little did Jennie know, that her friend was having trouble too, because when Jennie spontaneously entered Rosie’s bedroom to scold her for not resting, but instead catching a Rosie with red, cried out eyes, she didn’t know what to do. Rosie looked over at the small girl in the door frame, with her messy hair and way too big shirt with some old rock band logo’s plastered on it. She quickly shot her eyes the other way, not wanting to show her friend how she’s actually doing. 

“Are you okay?” Jennie questioned her whilst wrapping her arms around her now shivering body, she forgot how cold the dorms got at night, especially when it’s winter. 

“I-I’m fine,” Rosie turned off her electric piano, “was just about to sleep, actually.” 

“Good,” Jennie fiddled with the fabric of her shirt, contemplating of what to do, ‘’I’ll just try to sleep too, then.’’ 

She was about to turn around, go back to the safety of her own room but Rosie stopped her in her tracks.

“Could you stay? Please?” She asked with such a soft voice it was almost inaudible, but Jennie catched it, she always did. 

Without directly answering the younger girl, she just shuffled to the twin sized bed and layed down, pulling the covers over her trembling body.

Rosie stood up from her piano, closed the blinds to disconnect them from the world outside, and dropped down next to her. 

A flood of buried memories flew over Jennie, her heart began to ache as all the clips from her trainee days resurfaced. The cold, dark nights where Rosie was the only one who was able to calm her down. Tight arms would be holding her until she had dozed off, Jennie would lie if she says she doesn’t miss it.

‘’Why didn’t you tell us you were coming home,’’ Jennie turned her face to the girl next to her, ‘’and why didn’t you wake us up?’’

‘’Jisoo told me you weren’t doing well, but I saw no point in waking you guys up,’’ Rosie spoke, not taking her eyes off the older girl, ''besides, Jisoo and Lisa probably drank alchohol, they need their rest.''

Jennie hummed in agreement but broke the silence a few seconds later, ‘’You came home for me?’’ 

Rosie only nodded whilst putting a strand of Jennie’s hair behind her ear. Jennie’s heart skipped a beat. 

‘’We got to sleep now, though. It’s already two in the morning…’’ Roseanne pointed out. 

Jennie nodded and turned away from the blonde, hoping she hadn’t noticed the immense speed of her heartbeat. Rosie had been the daring one, she came back earlier and asked Jennie to stay, maybe it was Jennie’s turn to make a move.

“Can you hold me?’’ 

A loving grin spread on Roseanne’s face as she wrapped her thin arms around the older ones body. Somehow, it still had the same effect as five years ago. It put Jennie’s mind to rest. Roseanne gently placed her head in the crook of Jennie’s neck and just like Jennie, she fell asleep quite quickly.

It was eleven in the morning when the smell of coffee welcomed Jennie’s awakening body. She immediately turned around, letting her hands graze over the spot where Rosie had slept. Anxiety crept up her throat as she drew the conclusion that Roseanne regretted last night. Those thoughts disappeared when the one who she was worrying about, stood in the door way. 

‘’I made you breakfast,’’ Rosie placed the coffee and croissant on the nightstand next to Jennie and sat herself down next to her, ‘’how’d you sleep?’’

There was no use in lying is what Jennie figured, ‘’the best sleep I’ve had in a few weeks, to be honest.’’ 

The blonde’s cheeks turned a deep red as she shyly looked away, Jennie softly placed two hands on Roseanne’s cheeks as she settled herself on the younger ones lap. An anticipated Roseanne watched Jennie’s every movement, every touch felt like fire on her skin and neither of them could hold it in any longer, they kissed. In a way it felt similar, and maybe it was. Although nearly a decade has passed, their lips still moved together in harmony and their heart beat beat the same rhythm. Rosie deepened the kiss, wanting to be as close as possible.

After a good moment, they parted and let their foreheads rest against one another. ‘’Thank you,’’ An out of breath Jennie murmured, ‘’for helping me to get me through December.’’ Jennie knew this didn't solve the demons in her brain, but at least she finally felt like she had a companion by her side to fight them with.

‘’I’ll make sure to get you through any winter, Jennie Kim.’’ Roseanne spoke before she kissed the bedhead again.


End file.
